goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
How Nekomura Iroha became a Platinum Kitty
The official backstory for VOCALOID Nekomura Iroha, a Kittyler of the Hello Kitty Project. How Iroha became a Platinum Kitty One day, there was a girl standing in the front of a sidewalk. This girl had a ponytail and round eyes. She carried a traveling purse and a giant Hello Kitty umbrella. This girl took the umbrella and placed it under her arm, grabbed her phone and looked at the display, a Hello Kitty display, obliviously, on the corner of the phone the clock marked 9:52 AM. :“''Ah! Why did I have to sleep so much and be so late?” Looking at her nail you could see a very white nail with Hello Kitty nail art on it. She probably stayed up till late to get the nail art done as nicely as she had. It looked pretty, but because of that she woke up late. Her mother quickly did her make-up, but once she got here all sweaty there was not much left on her face. :“''C’mon, traffic sign! Go green already!” The girl stared at the red traffic sign that never changed. Today was a special day to her. There was an audition she dreamed about ever since she was a little girl, the Platinum Kitty audition. She was very happy once she received the document saying that she passed, and from that moment till yesterday, she stood at the mirror every day choosing what clothes she’d wear, what make-up and what kind of hair she’d use on the great day. She asked her mom to teach her how to apply her make-up and get her hair done, and practice dancing every day without missing it. That’s why when the traffic sign went green she ran. The place was just a few meters away and she couldn’t be more late. She arrived at 9:55 AM and went to the elevator, but the moment she got there, the elevator left and there was no time to wait for it get back. :“''If I hurry upstairs I might still have a chance!” She grabbed her umbrella and rushed upstairs, jumping step by step. Once she got to the floor, there was a man closing the door. :“''WAIT! I’m a participant!” she screamed. She rushed and gave him her document letter. The man took it from her hand and said: ::“''Oh, you’re number 50. We were almost closed.” :“''I’m sorry I'm late!” she replied to him, almost breathless. She greeted him and smiled. ::“''There is the participants' room,” he guided her in “''Now hurry up and get ready.” :“''Thank you!” The girl went to the room and saw girls there from all over the world, all gathered there and hoping to become Platinum Kitties. She got really nervous about it. Obviously, all the girls there had a high sense of fashion, and they were all pretty. Some girls were in front of the mirror doing a final check up. :“''Will I be fine like this?” The girl was very afraid. She grabbed her tunic, but the girl she saw in the mirror could be found anywhere. She couldn’t even smile like she practiced. She saw all the other girls shining so brightly with their own inner lights that she thought her own light couldn’t shine brighter. :“''Even if I try like this, people will laugh at me. Should I really try? Maybe I should quit.” She was sad and angry at the same time. She looked down and saw a carrying bag her mom used to use when she was younger. The design wasn’t manufactured anymore. Last night when she was getting ready for the contest, her mother came up to her and gave her the carrying bag, saying it was a sort of amulet. :“''I know you said it was an amulet, but I’m so sorry mom.” She said, almost without any force. Once she grabbed the carrying bag handle she remembered what her mother had said to her: :“''Once you’re in a really tight situation, open this bag.” Of course she had tried to open it on her way here, but something magically strange happened at that time, and she couldn’t open the bag. :“''Maybe, now that I’m confused and in trouble, this bag will open?” She whispered and sat in front of the bag. Very anxiously, she put her hand in the zipper and proceeded to open it. Once, the carrying bag refused to open as if it were jammed, but now it opened right away. Inside of it, there were Hello Kitty hairpins and other Hello Kitty accessories, all from when her mother was a child. They were all rare accessories nowadays; almost no one had them. :“''Wow! How cool!” She screamed happily and proceeded to look for something else inside the bag. She found a white letter stamped with Hello Kitty on it. :“''Wow what’s this?” It was a letter from her mother. ::[These accessories are the ones I was wearing when I was chosen as the Platinum Kitty. If you don’t lose yourself, and be the person I know you are, then I’m sure you are going to open your way! Good luck.] The girl's heart beat stronger as she read the very well, hand-written letter from her mother. :“''Be myself…''” She remembered her first contact with Hello Kitty. It was a plush kitty that her mother had. The Hello Kitty plush had such a cute face. The second she saw the plush, she fell in love with Hello Kitty. Her mother, after seeing her daughter´s love for Hello Kitty, had said: :“''I´m glad you like Hello Kitty too.” She laughed happily. Inside the bag there were a lot of Hello Kitty dolls that came from mother to daughter, crossing generations. There was one with a monotone bum and a dark nose, another with a floral headdress, and one with a black dress that was a little bit older. But out of all of the designs, her most favorite one was the first design: it had a red ribbon and a blue dress with yellow polka dots. It had an American air to it. Somehow, seeing these dolls gave her strength. :“''Yes! This hair clip and this ribbon! That´s it!” She grabbed the accessories that her mother used to wear and smiled, knowing everything was going to be all right. After a few hours waiting in the salon, there she was, in the spotlight. The accessories that were in her carrying bag were now on her. One had become a belt, and the smaller one a choker; she made the scarf into a hair ribbon; and the other scarf she made into a ribbon similar to Hello Kitty´s. Her look was complete with her umbrella and the carrying bag. She had created the perfect combination of old and new looks. She tried to calm down when they announced the results: :“''And this year´s Platinum Kitty is…''” She couldn´t hear the winner´s name because of the other peoples' voices surrounding her. :“''It´s you,” some girl said. :“''What? It´s me? It´s really me?” She was surprised out of reality. She only came back when the presenter said: :“''From mother to daughter, dreams and hopes break the barrier of time, respect and affection for the brand. The concept she created is what Hello Kitty wants to show.''” The girl now was smiling in front of that bright light. Hello Kitty really is a spectacular brand! The End Gallery File:Nekomura_Iroha_kittyler.jpg|Iroha's original (Kittyler) design File:Nekomura_Iroha_idol.png|Iroha in her Idol Look File:Nekomura_Iroha_magician.png|Iroha in her Magician Look File:Nekomura_Iroha_swimsuit.png|Iroha in her swimsuit attire File:Iroha_Maid.jpg|Art by Okama featuring Iroha in a Hello Kitty maid outfit File:MMDmodel_NekomuraIroha_kittyler_Isao.png|Official MMD Kittyler by ISAO File:Magician_iroha_nekomura.jpg Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends Category:Episodes without Megaman X Category:Episodes without Fire Emblem Fates Category:Episodes without The King Of The Monsters Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums